In recent years the Vinyl Record Album (LP) has been replaced with a new, more reliable, more convenient format known as the Compact Disc (CD). Initially the devices for playing the music on CD's held only one disc at a time. These particular devices leave no question as to what disc is currently in the player. The listener would simply leave that CD's case somewhere, perhaps on top of the CD player, thereby easily allowing the listener to know which CD is in the player. A CD case is analogous to the LP's carboard sleeve. A CD case is typically a plastic box which is a container for the CD and artwork or brochure that describes the contents of the CD. For the purposes of this document a "Jewel Box" is defined to be a CD case and/or the artwork or brochure describing the CD.
More recently CD players have been advanced to hold more than one CD. These advanced machines are known as CD Changers. These CD Changers hold a plurality of CD's and allow the listener to play one of the CD's loaded in the machine thus allowing the listener to change the CD being listened to at the press of a button. This button could be on the machine itself or on a remote control keypad. These new CD Changers, having an internal organization for the CD's loaded within them, make it necessary for the listener to know this organization in order to select a specific CD for play. Most of the CD Changers on the market today have no way of making this organization available to the user without physically opening the changer and visually inspecting its contents. The alternative to this is to organize the Jewel Boxes in a manor that is similar to the internal organization of the CD's in the changer.
The prior art solution to this problem is to simply stack the Jewel Boxes in the same order that the CD's are stored in the CD Changer. There are several problems inherent in this solution. The organization of the CD's in the changer cannot be visually determined from a distance by the listener. Most of the currently available CD Changers have remote controls that allow the listener to control the changer from across a room. This prior art solution does not allow the user to do this because the contents of the CD written on the edge of the Jewel Box is un-readable from a distance. Another inherent problem with the prior art solution is that to access a Jewel box in the center of the stack, Jewel Boxes on either side of it must be handled. This handling makes it possible to get the Jewel Boxes out of order with respect to the order inside the CD Changer. Finally, stacking the Jewel Boxes on top of one another will eventually scratch the Jewel Boxes making them unattractive.
Displays can be found in the prior art that address the problem of displaying flat objects in general and Jewel Boxes in particular. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,147 by Douglas J. Hunt, 4,951,826 by Rodney R. Tompkins, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,786 by Otto C. Brown are such items in the prior art. None of these items solve the problems addressed by the Organizational Display for Compact Disc Jewel Boxes (ODCDJB). The prior art typically deals with displaying Jewel Boxes with an artistic intent. A specific organization is not outlined, and other below mentioned objectives of the current invention are not met.